Troubleshooting
If there is a problem post a comment here and We'll try to solve it. If it seems important enough we will also post on the game as well. If you are having trouble with the game mechanics visit Getting Started or just general game questions visit FAQs Client Download I don't know what to do first First thing to do is to register an account and then download the client. Follow the instructions,accept the terms and download the client. Starting the Game Starting the Game First Locate where the game is saved;by default the game is saved in ProgramFiles/Gamania/FantasyEarthZero then look for FeZero.Exe and run as Admininster Cannot get pass the Start button on the Launcher Cases Windows Vista/DEP Gamepot Inc has noted that for Windows Vista you may experience problems with the game. One possible solution to add Fantasy Earth Zero to your computer's Data Execution Prevention Setttings (DEP) Low PC Specs If you do not meet the techinical requirements of the game then you may not be able to start the game. Please read on until you can find a fix or buy a new computer to fix this problem. (FEZ is able to run on some of the lowest spec PCs right now) Windows XP 64 Bit Fantasy Earth Zero doesn't work with XP 64 bit; use a different OS to play FEZ Windows Server... Like Windows XP 64 bit FEZ doesn't run with Server 2003 and 2008. Please use a different OS to play the game Antivirus Fantasy Earth Zero may have some problems with some Antiviruses. Please remember to add FantasyEarthZero to your antivirus' exceptions. Note that each antivirus is different so look up on your antivirus' documentation on more information. Fantasy Earth Zero doesn't work with Kaspersky antivirus. You must uninstall Kaspersky to play FantasyEarth Zero; Fantasy Earth Zero may run into problems with Norton Internet Security Old version of Direct X If you have a old version of Direct X you may not be able to Fantasy Earth Zero. To download Direct X go to the microsoft page found here Cannot Log in Server Maintenance Please check the Official Website to see if the game is currently under maintenance Gameplay Game looks Dark Adjust your moniter's settings along with the game's gamma adjustment value During war, the game seems laggy Try lowering your game's texture's resolution on the game's config Other Trouble with uninstalling the game For the NA version, try uninstalling the game with Japanese Locale. HK Run FeZero.exe as Admin Messages that you should not get. These messages can be obtained from hitting FeZeroClient or FeZeroClientUpdate FeZeroClient can mess up your client. Only way to fix is reinstall the game again. Below is the error message for it. (At worst running FeZeroClient will cause an error to causing you to download 800+ files;however, in some cases it will do nothing.) No problems with FeZeroClientUpdate as of now. However, this error message will show up when you try to it run. Category:Help